


Lazarus

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [15]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf





	Lazarus

_“And for those of you who don’t know already, this one’s important to me. So, uh, let’s do it right. Thanks.”  
_

It was a psychotic break. It _had_  to be a psychotic break. Some sort of…  of post-traumatic schizophrenic episode or a dissociative condition. He’d said it himself, that he’d lived this case for nearly the past year. That he’d gotten inside the heads of Dupre and Phillips so thoroughly that he could truly understand their motivations, their impulses.

But he still had to be in there somewhere. She had to be able to reach him. If she could only get through to him, make him  _remember_ …

Not that she could even try to reach him if he succumbed to hyperglycemia. It wasn’t fair. She’d brought him back, fought so hard to bring him back, and now she might lose him again.

She knew that Mulder wouldn’t stop searching until he found her. She didn’t really have any idea where they  _were_ , but what she did have was the confidence that her partner wouldn’t rest until he had figured it out.

For Jack’s sake, she hoped he would figure it out soon.

Jack shifted against the wall and moaned a little, near consciousness but not quite coherent. Shackled to a radiator and unable to do anything else to help him, Scully bent her head to her clasped hands, closed her eyes, and prayed.


End file.
